A Night in the Post Office (Babysmurfrocks Series)/Part 1
Stu buckled all the kids into their car seats as he then got in to the car as he headed down to the post office. Though now that he thought about it, it probably wasn't a good idea to bring the kids along considering how long the line was. "Stay close by me kids, we don't want you getting lost in here." Stu said getting in line as the babies looked around in amazement "Wow looks at this place!" Savannah said "I never seen anything like its afore." Kimi said "I've been here afore. It was when I thought I was getting a baby sister in the mail." Tommy chimed in as he said "Baby sister in the mail? But you have a little brother not a little sister." Savannah tilted her head, confused. "This was way afore Dil was bornded and before I even knowed that babies came from the hopscicle." Tommy explained "It turned out to be a Dolly that my daddy broughts and he had to come gets it from here. I think this was the day after I first thought my sister was coming in the mail as Chuckie and I were talking abouts it. That nextest day I waited for the mail but I didn't see my sister and when my daddy talked to the mailman I climbded into the mailman's big bag that carries all the mail. Next thing I knowded I ended up here as I ventured around. I almost ended up falling into this big empty room but I crawlded out in time and that's when I found the Dolly as I ended up climbing into the box when my daddy finally gots it. Then he tookeded the box home with me and the dolly inside and Grandpa thought I was the dolly and it was really funny." Tommy said to everyone. "That sounded really scary, I wouldn't have dones that if it were me." Chuckie said "It sounded like it would be really fun." Dil said as the other babies, but Chuckie agreed Meanwhile Stu was getting impatient with the line. "This can't be happening, this line is even longer than when I was trying to get the Tina Trousers doll." Stu groaned in frustration Overhearing this, Tommy instantly thought of a plan to help out his dad. "Hey guys, maybe we can help my daddy look for the thing he's apposed to get in the mail!" Tommy suggested "I don't know Tommy, that sounds scary." Chuckie said trying to talk Tommy out of it "Aw come on Chuckie, don't be such a baby." Phil said as the other babies agreed as Chuckie sighed and shook his head "Okay guys let's split up, I'll goes the way I wents the last time I was here, Dilly and Savannah can looks over theres, Kimi can look that way, Phil and Lil can look that way, and Chuckie you can go that way." Tommy said pointing in each direction for the babies to go in the post office for their search. "If it's like last times maybe the box is another dolly coming in the mail so looks for one of those boxes." With that the babies took off in their own directions to search for Stu's package, leaving Chuckie behind before he could say anything. Chuckie groaned as he took off in his own direction where Tommy told him to go. "I'm getting to big to do this." Chuckie whined as he fearfully searched around for Stu's package (Chuckie's POV) Here I goes again on another one of Tommy's ideas to help his daddy. I don't knows why I even tries no more. Well I guess if we help Tommy's daddy we gets to go back to Tommy's house sooner cause there was a lots of people back theres. I don't sees any boxes that lookeded like something a dolly would be in and all these people and big carts are scary. It's hard not to get squishered by thems cause all the people keep moving and pushing the carts. (Normal POV) As Chuckie searched around the area he was in, there were many works bustling about putting mail into the carts and pushing them to their necessary destination for sorting or going out for delivery. Of course, too busy to pay attention, the workers didn't notice Chuckie as they almost ran over him a few times as Chuckie ran around to avoid being run over or squished. After running for a bit Chuckie finally got away from the havoc of workers, panting from being out of breath from running, when another problem came up. That problem being that Chuckie had to go potty and it was urgent. Frantically he looked around for any signs for the bathroom, which luckily, he was actually near a bathroom as he ran over to go use the potty. Of course, Chuckie got to go to the bathroom though unfortunately, considering the post office was closing soon the janitor ended up locking the bathroom door from the outside. When Chuckie finished and washed his hands he tried to open the door but couldn't and what was worse was that the lock for the door was too high for him to reach on his own and he hadn't noticed but because of a previous user before him the toilet he had used himself began overflowing. Of course, he tried screaming for help but none of his friends heard him and the janitor was too busy listening to music as he moved elsewhere in the post office leaving poor Chuckie trapped in the bathroom. He started to give up thinking he was doomed when he noticed the floor was full of water as he turned in horror to see the toilet overflowing. Panicking again, Chuckie continued to scream for help hoping someone would hear him and would come save him. Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:A Night in the Post Office chapters